rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-52.206.255.199-20171102142220/@comment-26397825-20171102144338
I think...as characters and allegiances are revealed, the entire section is probably going to need to be remade. RWBY and JNPR can probably stay as they are; they're unlikely to change beyond people dying. A lot of the side characters like SSSN, BRNZ and the like can stay as they are because they're unimportant enough to not really be moved around in-show. But Beacon Staff can likely be cut down to just Glynda, Oobleck and Port, with Ozpin and Oscar moving to a new section: Ozpin's faction. STRQ, despite being a team in the past, has very obviously not been a team for a long time and not simply because someone died like in Pyrrha's case. It's a side note in their story, not who they are, and can probably do with breaking up. Oerhaps a Beacon Alumni section for Taiyang and Summer, with Qrow being placed in Ozpin's Faction and a Branwen Tribe being made for Raven and Vernal. Ironwood, despite being part of Ozpin's faction, is obviously much more invested in Atlas and so can be left there with Winter, but Klein's affilitation is with the Schnee family and by extension the SDC so really should be with Whitley and Jacques. Cinder's faction I think can stay, as they are Cinder's subordinates and not directly Salem's. Salem refers to Emerald and Mercury as Cinder's in the latest episode after all, and directs them through Cinder rather than directing them personally. And something does need to be done about the side scroll appearing when too many characters are added to a section; isn't there some coding we could add that auto-adjusts a section to fit a screen and drops one or two people down instead of putting in a side scroller? The main point I am getting at with the changes I propose, which are in line with Someone's, is that we should categorise the page based on their current affiliations and the ones that actually have meaning for their character, rather than their past affiliations that are nothing more than history. STRQ has no bearing on Raven's character beyond a side note as far as she's concerned; her affiliation is to her Tribe first and foremost. Qrow obviously loved the days of STRQ, but they're history as well - he is entirely wrapped up in being part of Ozpin's Faction. Glynda, for all that she was a part of Ozpin's Faction, is tied to the school more than she is tied to the action of protecting the relic; all reports have her more focused on protecting the people and rebuilding the City than actively searching for and protecting the relic in any way. Hell, she hasn't even been mentioned by Ozpin and Qrow, who should have at least said something about "Glynda attempting to hold down Beacon while we seek to protect the Haven relic". I think a revamp is necessary as more allegiances are made clear and characters are revealed, and that we should focus on the allegiances that have relevance to their character now instead of something that is literally a footnote in their history.